shoelace (hunhan)
by luhandeer
Summary: new story about hunhan couple, tentang kebiasaan luhan yang lupa mengikat tali sepatunya, dan tanpa sadar membawanya dalam cerita cinta bersama seorang namja misterius. review please :)


Tittle: Why I Like You?

Cast: hunhan, myungstal, etc

Author: dea prameswari

Ah... pagi yang cerah. Matahari mulai menyapa insan dunia, sinarnya dibiaskan menerangi bumi. Mari kita tengok disalah satu rumah mungil bercat putih itu, disalah satu jendela yang masih tertutup oleh tirai putih. Didalamnya terdapat seorang yeoja cantik yang tengah terlelap, kulitnya putih mulus terkena sinar mentari yang menerobos melalui celah jendela.

Kriiiiinnggg!

Braakk!

Omo! Suara apa itu? Mari kita lihat, kini di pojok kamar tengah tergolek seonggok jam beker. Sang pelaku kini tetap pada kegiatannya bergelung di dalam selimut.

"KIM LUHAAAANNN! CEPAT BANGUUUNN" terdengar teriakan dari arah dapur. Luhan tetap terlelap.

Krieett...

Pintu kamar luhan terbuka, menampakkan seorang namja tampan yang tengah mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam kamar. Hup!

"WAAAAA!" luhan yang terkejut karena tiba-tiba tubuhnya diangkat, refleks berteriak. Cklek! Terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi tertutup, beserta luhan yang kini terduduk di lantai kamar mandi.

"GEGE! AWAS KAU YAAAA!" teriak luhan yang hanya dibalas kekehan dari sang pelaku yang ternyata adalah oppanya.

"SUDAH MANDI DULU SANA! DASAR TUKANG TIDUR! HAHAHA." Cklek! Terlihat kepala luhan menyembul dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

"DIAM KAU!" luhan berucap sambil menunjuk sang pelaku dan lagi-lagi hanya dibalas kekehan.

"sudah sana mandi dulu. Dasar rusa jelek."

"AAAHHH! DIAM KAU KIM MYUNGSOOO!"

15 menit kemudian...

Luhan pov

setelah tragedi kenistaan myungsoo, kini aku tengah bersiap-siap, memasukkan buku dan beberapa camilan kedalam tasku.

Tap..tap..tap..

aku berhenti ditengah-tengah anak tangga, melihat seorang namja yang kini tengah menyantap sarapannya dengan tampang tanpa dosa. kududukkan tubuhku disebelahnya dan mulai menyantap sarapanku. Hening, hanya terdengar dentingan sendok garpu yang beradu dengan piring.

''kau tidak berangkat?'' aku menoleh, menatap sinis namja yang berstatus kakakku ini.

''kau ini bicara apa, justru harusnya aku yang tanya, kapan kau berangkat? Kau kan harus mengantarku dulu.''

''siapa bilang hari ini aku akan mengantarmu?'' aku menghentikan acara "mari kita sarapan" dan menoleh ke arah myungsoo ge.

''apa maksudmu?''

''hari ini aku sudah berjanji akan menjemput yeojachinguku. Kau berangkatlah sendiri ya adikku sayang.'' setelah berujar demikian, myungsoo melenggang pergi, apa maksudnya itu!

''yak! Kau mau kemana? Yaaaakkk! Setidaknya antarkan aku dulu ke sekolah!'' kulihat dia sudah masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Tiinn..tiinn..

''bye rusa jeleekk!'' terlihat dari dalam mobil myungsoo tertawa puas. Apa-apaan dia! kulihat jam ditanganku, OMOO! LIMA BELAS MENIT LAGI!

''SEPATU! SEPATU! SEPATU MANA SEPATU!'' waaaa dimana sepatuku, ah itu dia.

''UMMA AKU BERANGKAAATTT'' yak! semangat luhan! Kulirik jam ditanganku, 10 menit lagi! Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Rasanya dari tadi aku sudah berlari, tapi kenapa gerbang sekolah belum juga terlihat? Peluh sudah mengucur di pelipisku.

''dasar myungsoo jelek! Keparat! Seenak jidatnya! Apa susahnya mengantar dongsaengnya ini ke sekolah, dasar jelek! Huh, aku membencimu myung!''

sraakk... Bruk... hup!

''owaaaaa!'' hoooooo, hampir saja aku terjatuh. Untung di depanku ada tiang listrik, aku beranjak dari posisiku yang hampir terjatuh, kemudian membenahi seragamku yang sedikit berantakan.

Tap..tap..tap..

Eh, kulihat seorang namja yang tiba-tiba berjongkok dihadapanku. Refleks aku berjalan mundur, tapi sesaat kemudian tangannya terulur, ia mengikat tali sepatuku yang terlepas.

''lain kali ikatlah tali sepatumu.'' Setelah berujar demikian ia melangkah mendahuluiku. sedangkan aku di sini terdiam, masih mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. kulihat dia berbalik menghadapku.

''kau tidak berangkat ke sekolah?'' aku tersadar, kemudian segera menyusulnya. Langkahnya lebar sekali, aku tertinggal di belakangnya. haaassss, berjalanlah pelan sedikit, orz. Entah ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang dia memperlambat jalannya. Kini aku berjalan beriringan dengannya, errr kenapa aku merasa seperti sepasang kekasih yang tengah berjalan berdua menuju sekolah.

10 menit kemudian...

Kami tiba di sekolah. Haaahhh sudah kuduga pasti terlambat, gerbang sudah ditutup dan tidak ada gunanya lagi. Kalau menerobos pasti aku akan menghabiskan jam pulang sekolahku di ruang kedisiplinan.

"aish eothokae?" kulirik namja di sampingku, kenapa dia tenang-tenang saja? Tidak kulihat raut khawatir di wajahnya.

Grep...

"kajja, ikuti aku." Aahhh, tiba-tiba saja tanganku digenggamnya, dan kini aku hanya bisa mengikuti langkahnya menuju sebuah gang sempit yang berada di samping sekolah.

"yak! Eodigaaaa?" kenapa jalan ini sempit sekali, aish sebenarnya mau kemana dia? Kalau mau membolos memboloslah sendiri! Aku ingin pulang saja! Moodku yang jelek jadi tambah jelek karenanya.

"masuklah." Eoh? Kini di depanku terdapat sebuah pintu kayu tua yang ternyata terhubung dengan taman belakang sekolah.

"kau tidak mau masuk?" seakan tersadar, aku mengikuti namja itu masuk ke dalam. Kami berdua menuju sebuah pohon oak besar yang terdapat di pinggir kolam belakang. Dia mendudukkan dirinya dan bersandar pada batang pohon oak yang kokoh itu. Aku berjalan mendekatinya, kemudian ikut mendudukkan diriku disampingnya menghadap ke arah kolam.

"aku baru tahu kalau di belakang ada pintu rahasia." ... hening, tak ada sahutan dari namja itu. Aish! Apa dia tidak mendengarku?

"eoh... tertidur rupanya." Ternyata dia tertidur. namja itu, oh sehun. Teman sekelasku yang... entahlah, dia jarang sekali berbaur dengan anak-anak. Selalu mengambil tempat duduk di pojok belakang. Bahkan seingatku dia jarang sekali hadir saat jam pembelajaran. Tapi yang membuatku terheran adalah, nilainya yang selalu nyaris sempurna di semua mata pelajaran.

-hunhan-

Pada akhirnya luhan menghabiskan jam pertamanya bersama sehun di taman belakang. Hingga bel istirahat berbunyi, luhan memutuskan untuk menuju kelas. Diliriknya sehun yang tengah tertidur, luhan sedikit mendekat kemudian mencoba membangunkannya.

"yak... oh sehun-ssi. Ayo ke kelas." Hening... tak ada jawaban dari sehun. Luhan menghela nafas, mencoba sekali lagi membangunkan namja tampan disampingnya ini. Luhan menggoyangkan tubuh sehun.

"oh sehun-ssi, ireona. Kajja kita ke kelas, kau mau seharian di sini?" dan... berhasil. Sehun mulai membuka matanya.

"kajja kita ke kelas." Luhan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membatu sehun berdiri. Namun yang sehun lakukan justru mengacuhkan uluran tangan luhan dan pergi mendahului rusa kecil ini.

"eoh?! Apa-apaan dia! Sudah baik aku mau menolongnya berdiri, malah diacuhkan! Dasar namja babo!" umpat luhan. Luhan berjalan mendahului sehun, kemudian berdiri tepat di depan namja tampan itu.

"yak! Neo oh sehun! Aku membencimu!" tunjuk luhan tepat diwajah sehun, kemudian langsung berlari menuju kelasnya. Sedangkan sehun, dia hanya mengernyit heran, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas yang sama dengan luhan.

-hunhan-

Luhan tengah berbaring di tempat tidurnya, pikirannya melayang pada kejadian tadi pagi. Saat dia dan sehun berdua di taman belakang sekolah, seulas senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya. Kemudian dia teringat dengan kejadian tadi siang, ketika tanpa sadar ia terus memperhatikan sehun ketika di dalam kelas, sampai seonsaengnim menegurnya karena tidak memperhatikan pelajar. Betapa malunya luhan, ditambah secara tidak sengaja matanya bertemu pandang dengan sehun.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH! INI GARA-GARA MYUNGSOO BODOOOHH! DASAR MYUNG BODOH! JELEK! AARRGGHHH!"

Cklek...

"yak! Kau bilang gegemu ini jelek eoh? Enak saja!" tiba-tiba pintu kamar luhan terbuka dan menampakkan myungsoo yang tengah mengernyit tidak suka kepada dongsaengnya karena mengatakan bahwa dia jelek.

"SEDANG APA KAU DISINI?! SANA PERGIII! AKU MEMBENCIMU!" buakk buuukkk... luhan melempar boneka dan bantalnya ke arah myungsoo.

"yak! Hentikan rusa jelek. Ada apa denganmu?! Kau masih marah gara-gara tadi pagi eoh?" myungsoo memunguti boneka dan bantal luhan yang berserakan di lantai.

"kau jahat ge! Membiarkan dongsaengmu berangkat sekolah sendirian, bagaimana kalau dijalan adan orang jahat yang mau menculikku! Lalu aku disekap! Terus parahnya kalau aku diapa-apakan bagaimana? Kau tega membiarkan dongsaengmu yang imut ini seperti itu?! Haahh!" myungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Ia sudah hafal dengan kelakuan adiknya.

"aku kan tadi pagi sudah bilang kalau aku sudah janji menjemput yeojachinguku."

"TAPI APA SALAHNYA MENGANTARKU DULUUU!"

"TIDAK BISAAA BODOOOHH! RUMAH KRYSTAL TIDAK SEARAH DENGAN SEKOLAHMU!"

"KENAPA KAU JAHAT SEKALIIII!"

"AH SUDAHLAH! KAU KAN JUGA TIDAK KEHILANGAN ANGGOTA BADANMU! LIHAT, HIDUNGMU MASIH SATU, TANGANMU MASIH DUA, KAKIMU UTUH DUA. SUDAH DIAM SAJA." Luhan akhirnya terdiam, ia terlalu malas untuk berdebat dengan gegenya.

"yak, kim luhan." Panggil myungsoo, sedangkan yang disapa hanya menjawab dengan deheman.

"sudah jangan marah lagi, kajja ikut aku." Myungsoo menarik paksa tangan luhan, sedangkan yang ditarik kini tengah meronta-ronta (?). mereka menuju sebuah kedai minuman di taman yang berada di dekat rumah mereka. begitu melihat kedai favoritnya, luhan yang mulanya kusut berubah ceria. Myungsoo sudah menebak cara ini pasti berhasil mengembalikan mood luhan.

"ahjumma, bubble tea rasa taro satu ya." Myungsoo memesan satu gelas bubble tea rasa taro untuk dongsaeng tercintanya.

"hehehe gomawo myung gege~." Luhan mengedipkan matanya ke myungsoo.

"cih.. dasar rusa jelek." Myungsoo terkekeh melihat kelakuan dongsaeng kesayangannya.

Setelah mendapat bubble tea, myungsoo mengajak luhan untuk menikmati udara sore di taman. Myungsoo yang sibuk dengan telepon dari krystal membuat luhan kembali merengut. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah anak-anak yang sedang bermain pasir di sebuah kolam pasir yang berada di bawah pohon akasia. Disebelahnya terdapat sebuah bangku yang tengah diduduki oleh seorang namja dengan buku sketsa di tangannya. Luhan memicingkan matanya, menajamkan penglihatannya dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa namja yang tengah dilihatnya adalah oh sehun.

"sedang apa dia disini?" luhan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. /#luhangila/

Hingga entah sejak kapan, luhan terus mengamati sehun. Sesekali ia tersenyum, mengumpat tidak jelas, mengernyit, kemudian menghela nafas. Seorang yeoja kecil menghampiri sehun, sehun yang merunduk, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan yeoja itu. Yeoja kecil itu terlihat sedang membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga sehun. Tiba-tiba yeoja kecil itu menunjuk ke arah luhan, detik berikutnya sehun menoleh dan pandangan mereka bertemu. Sontak luhan mengalihkan pandangannya, ia kaget ketika tiba-tiba sehun menoleh ke arahnya.

"eoh? Kau kenapa lu?" myungsoo yang melihat gelagat aneh luhan menjauhkan teleponnya kemudian bertanya. Sedangkan sang tersangka kim luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"gege ayo kita pulang." Myungsoo memandang heran luhan. Belum sempat myungsoo bertanya kenapa, tangannya sudah ditarik paksa oleh luhan. Yang ada di pikiran luhan sekarang adalah "menjauh dari sehun".

-hunhan-

Kriiiiiinnnggg...

"KIM LUHAAAANNNN! IREONAAA! YAK RUSA JELEK! BANGUN CEPAT, KAU MAU TERLAMBAT SEKOLAH LAGI!"

"YAK KIM MYUNGSOO! BERHENTI BERTERIAK PAGI-PAGI!"

"ini sudah siang babo! 30 menit lagi bel masuk. Cepat bangun!" luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jam beker yang ada di meja.

"OMO! AIISSHH JINJJA!" demi lee sooman yang ber-abs, luhan tidak mau kejadian beberapa waktu lalu terulang.

Blam...

Pintu kamar mandi tertutup dan menyisakan myungsoo yang berdiri di kamar luhan dengan satu alis terangkat.

"KUTUNGGU DI BAWAH! KAU CEPATLAH RUSA JELEK!"

"BERISIIIKK! DASAR MYUNGSOO BABO!" myungsoo terkekeh kemudian bergegas menuju garasi.

Luhan terlihat terburu-buru, tas yang hanya disampirkan di bahu kanannya, sepatu yang dipakai asal-asalan, dan sepotong roti yang kini berada di mulutnya.

"UMMA LUHAN BERANGKAAATTT!"

Blam...

"kajja ge."

"kau ini, sudah bangun terlambat, kerjamu menyuruh-nyuruh orang saja. Dasar." Myungsoo mencibir, namun sayang, sepertinya luhan tidak menghiraukan dan tengah sibuk dengan roti yang tengah dikunyahnya.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, luhan tiba di sekolah, setelah mengucapkan terimakasih (karena dipaksa myungsoo) luhan bergegas menuju kelasnya. Koridor sudah sepi, lima menit lagi kegiatan pembelajaran akan dimulai. Murid-murid pasti sudah berada di kelas masing-masing. Tinggal sedikit lagi dan luhan sudah sampai di kelasnya.

"ou!" hampir saja luhan bertabrakan dengan sehun ketika akan masuk ke dalam kelas. Sehun yang ketika itu akan keluar kelas, dan luhan yang berbelok masuk.

"eoh... hai... sehun." Luhan terdiam di depan pintu, ini terlalu pagi untuk kembali terlibat sesuatu dengan sehun. Sedangkan sehun hanya terdiam, pandangannya menuju ke bawah. Kemudian berjongkok dan mengikat tali sepatu luhan yang terlepas.

"lain kali jangan lupa ikat tali sepatumu... luhan." Seulas senyum tipis terukir di bibir sehun. Oh GOD. Oh sehun, kau sukses membuat luhan shock di pagi hari. Terlihat rona merah samar dikedua pipi luhan. Setelah sehun pergi, luhan bergegas duduk dibangkunya.

"OMO! LUHAN-AH! Ada apa dengan sehun?! Omo! Aku tidak percaya sehun bisa melakukan hal romantis seperti itu." Kata-kata baekhyun membuat luhan terdiam.

Luhan POV

Aku shock, tidak menyangka sehun akan tersenyum padaku. Tapi mungkin saja dia melakukan itu karena peduli saja. Iya! Pasti itu, tidak mungkin ada hal lebih. Ya! Itu benar lu!

"yak, lu! Neo gwaenchana?" aku tersadar dari lamunanku, kulihat baekhyun menatapku khawatir.

"ah, ne. nan gwaenchana baekki-ah."

"geurae." Haaahhh, baek aku tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Kurasa aku mulai tertarik dengan oh sehun. Aaaaaarrrggghhhhh!

-hunhan-

Seluruh siswa di kelas luhan tengah menjalani tes kebugaran. Semua siswa diharuskan berlari mengitari lapangan sebanyak 5 kali bagi siswinya dan 8 kali bagi siswanya. Luhan tengah berada di ruang ganti bersama siswi yang lain.

"wah tes kali ini pasti luhan lagi yang mendapat nilai terbaik." Xiumin mempoutkan bibirnya, namun kemudian tertawa bersama luhan.

"anniya, itu hanya kebetulan saja xiumin-ah. Masih ada amber yang menjadi nomor 1." Amber yang mendengar itu tertawa keras sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung luhan.

Semua siswa berkumpul dilapangan, setelah melakukan pemanasan semua bersiap di garis start. Putaran pertama dilakukan oleh namja, dan yang menjadi pemenang adalah oh sehun. Putaran kedua, luhan bersiap di garis startnya.

Priiittt...

Semua berlari sekuat tenaga, luhan memimpin di urutan pertama, hingga putaran kedua luhan masih memimpin. Mendekati putaran ketiga, terlihat ada yang aneh pada luhan, hingga akhirnya ia terjatuh.

"akkhh..." luhan memegangi kaki kanannya. Ia meringis sakit, sesekali menggit bibirnya untuk menahan rasa sakit. Teman-temannya berhenti untuk sekedar bertanya bagaimana keadaan luhan. Luhan berkata baik-baik saja, sebab ia tidak mau membebani teman-temannya yang kini tengah berusaha. Luhan mencoba berdiri, namun sayang, kakinya terlalu sakit untuk sekedar diajak berjalan.

"yak! Neo gwaenchana?" luhan mendongak, melihat namja di depannya yang meskipun dengan wajah datar, namun pertanyaanya sarat akan kekhawatiran.

"nan, gwaenchana. Hanya terkilir sedikit. Aku masih bisa meneruskannya, lagipula hanya tinggal 3 putaran lagi." Luhan mencoba berdiri, namun ia kembali terjatuh.

"ish, kau terluka. Jangan paksa dirimu untuk melakukan hal yang mustahil."

"aku tidak bisa, kalau aku keluar begitu saja aku tidak akan mendapat nilai tes dalam semester ini. Tenang saja, aku masih kuat."

"kau ini keras kepala sekali! Mana bisa aku tenang saja. Kakimu terkilir, dan kau bilang kau tidak apa-apa. Berdiri saja kau tidak bisa, bagaimana kau mau berlari dengan kaki seperti itu?" luhan menunduk, krystal bening menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

"aku hanya ingin melakukan yang terbaik, itu saja." Sehun menghela nafas. Detik kemudian ia berbalik dan berjongkok di depan luhan.

"naiklah." Luhan mendongak, dihadapannya kini terdapat punggung lebar sehun.

"mwo?" sehun menoleh ke arah luhan.

"kau bilang kau ingin melakukan yang terbaik kan? Naiklah, aku akan mendampingimu sampai finish nanti." Luhan terdiam, tangan sehun menuntunnya untuk naik ke punggung namja tampan itu.

"hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan, semangati aku sampai garis finish nanti ya." Luhan tak mampu membendung air matanya. Ia menangis selama berlari. Punggung sehun kini basah oleh airmata luhan. Teman-teman yang melihat aksi sehun dan luhan mulai berteriak memberi semangat mereka.

"AYO SEHUUUNN! LUHAAANNN!"

"KYAAAA! AYO SEHUUUNN! LUHAAANNN!"

Tinggal satu putaran lagi dan luhan tetap pada kegiatan awalnya, sehun menoleh ke belakang, melihat luhan yang membenamkan kepalanya di bahu sehun.

"yak kim luhan."

"hmm." Luhan hanya menjawab sehun dengan gumaman.

"aish. Yak! Kim luhan, angkat kepalamu, lihatlah di depan adalah garis finishnya." Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, benar, diujung sana terdapat gurunya yang mengibarkan bendera di garis finish dan siswa lainnya yang menyemangati mereka.

"hei luhan, kau mendengarku?"

"hmm, ne... hiks."

"hehe, setelah sampai di garis finish nanti ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan."

"hiks.. hiks.. mwo?... hiks." Dengan sesekali sesenggukan, luhan menjawab sehun.

Priiitttt...

"WOAAAAAAAAA!" semua siswa berhambur ke arah luhan dan sehun. Sehun dengan hati-hati mendudukkan luhan.

"SEHUN-AH KAU KEREN SEKALI TADI!" seru Kai teman sekelas mereka dan dibalas senyum oleh sehun.

"neo gwaenchana?" sehun mendudukkan dirinya di samping luhan, ia tersenyum melihat luhan yang tidak berhenti menangis.

"harusnya aku yang bertanya, kau baik-baik saja? Tubuhku kan berat, kau harus menopang tubuhku sambil berlari, itu pasti tidak mudah. Maafkan aku karena telah merepotkanmu." Luhan menundukkan kepalanya.

"iya, kau memang sangan berat, bajuku basah karena kau terus menangis di punggungku. Kau bahkan tidak menyemangatiku di sepanjang lintasan."

"huwaaaaa... mianhae sehun-ah." Tangis luhan bertambah kencang. Sedangkan sehun kini tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"kau lucu sekali. Kau masih ingat apa yang aku katakan waktu dilintasan?"

"eoh, kau bilang kau akan mengatakan sesuatu kan? Apa?" sehun menggenggam tangan luhan, kemudian menempelkan di pipinya. Luhan hanya terdiam, mengamati apa yang sedang sehun lakukan.

"luhan-ah." Sehun menatap dalam luhan, sedangkan yang ditatap kini sedang gugup setengah mati.

"ne."

"saranghae." Sehun tersenyum, senyum yang sangat tulus dan hanya ditujukan kepada luhan.

"mwo?!" luhan membulatkan matanya, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi.

"aku mencintaimu, sejak tahun pertama penerimaan siswa baru, dan aku hanya bisa menjadi pengagummu. Melihatmu tersenyum, tertawa, aku sangat bahagia. Mungkin ini terkesan mendadak, tapi entah aku bisa menyimpan perasaan ini berapa lama lagi, aku ingin segera mengungkapkannya padamu. Aku sungguh mencintaimu kim luhan. Would you be...akh!" belum sempat sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, luhan langsung menerjang sehun, dipeluknya sehun erat.

"nado, nado saranghae oh sehun." Sehun tersenyum, senyuman kebahagiaan yang baru kali ini sehun tunjukkan pada dunia.

"gomawo kim luhan, nan neomu johaeyo." Sehun mencium kening luhan sayang, diiringi tepuk tangan dan disaksikan oleh teman-temannya.


End file.
